Office-SIAL-ly On-Aired!
by Dark Vesavillius
Summary: HetaTV adalah sebuah perusahaan televisi internasional yang telah berhasil menyiarkan berbagai tayangan kelas dunia. Keberhasilan itu tentu berasal dari profesionalitas setiap pegawainya… bukan? Camera, lights... OFFICIALLY ON-AIRED! chapter 2 updated!
1. HetaTV

_**Holla minna-san~! :D  
**_Belum selesai bikin **The Tsar and The Prince** malah bikin baru lagi... ah biarin deh. :P  
Fic kali ini terinspirasi dari sitkom lawas... yang sepertinya temen2 readers bakal mengenal kalau udah baca ini, hehehe

**Edit: Ada beberapa informasi tokoh yang diubah, tapi santai, nggak ngubah plot kok. :D**  
**Makasih buat Ryu3oktober dan Obelisk DC10 atas koreksinya.**

BTW, sesuatu yang spesial akan menunggu para readers di akhir cerita. ;)

_Alright, so take your seat and... Here we go!_  
_**  
**_

* * *

**_Office-SIAL-ly On Aired!_**

**_(baca: Officially On Aired!)_**

A Hetalia X Office Boy parody

Rating: T – buat jaga-jaga.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya-_sensei!_

Story: Dark Vesavillius

.

**^J^ ALL-STAR HETALIA~! ^J^**

**_WARNING: AU, Human names, pairing hints, ngaco possibility – positive._**

_HetaTV adalah sebuah perusahaan televisi internasional yang telah berhasil menyiarkan berbagai tayangan kelas dunia. Keberhasilan itu tentu berasal dari profesionalitas setiap pegawainya… bukan?_

_._

_Please Enjoy_

.

.

**Episode #1: HetaTV**

"Pokoknya laporan ini harus selesai siang ini juga! SAYA TIDAK MAU TAHU!" bentak Pak Manager HRD di kantornya. Dua iris biru langitnya menatap tajam seorang karyawan di hadapannya yang terkenal dengan kebiasaan 'pindah jalur' selagi bekerja.

Dengan senyuman jahil yang khas, pria berambut pirang sebahu itu berkata sambil bersandar di kursi kantor yang berhadapan dengan atasannya, "Ohonhonhon~ Kalau bapak nggak mau tahu, tempe saja bagaimana? Nanti saya mintakan Kiku biar buat tempe goreng."

* * *

**_Francis Bonnefoy (24)_**

Seorang karyawan asal Perancis yang menjabat sebagai Marketing Manager. Ia terkenal sebagai playboy mesum kelas kakap oleh seisi perusahaan. Ia sering dimarahi bosnya karena hobi pindah jalur di tengah jalan seperti meminum _wine _saat jam kantor sampai menggoda karyawan wanita (bahkan laki-laki!) siapa saja. Francis memiliki saingan sekaligus teman 'debat' yang cukup panas sejak awal bekerja dengan Bendahara Umum perusahaan. Disamping kebiasaan buruknya itu, entah bagaimana kemampuannya dalam marketing patut diacungi jempol. Mungkinkah ini penyebab dirinya tidak kunjung 'diliburkan'?

* * *

Wajah Pak Manager HRD pun mengusut, kedua alisnya sudah saling bertautan satu sama lain di dahinya. Ia mendesis,"Bonnefoy…"

"Oh, atau begini saja…" Francis menyeringai jahil. "Saya rasa bapak sudah merasa capek dengan segala hiruk pikuk ini, bukan? Hm? Bagaimana kalau saya tunjukkan klab malam di—"

Bom waktu pun meledak. "FRANCIS BONNEFOY! KAMU KEBANYAKAN ALASAN! PUSH UP **DUA PULUH MENIT, DIMULAI DARI ****SEKARANG!"**

Suara lantang yang menggema di seluruh ruangan bersamaan dengan tatapan kemurkaan khas komandan militer berhasil membuat pria Perancis itu tersentak takut. Ia menelan ludahnya, berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil posisi dan mulai melakukan push-up.

* * *

**_Ludwig Beilschmidt (27)_**

Pria Jerman yang menjabat sebagai Manager HRD di HetaTV. Mantan komandan _Bundeswehr (__German Army) _berperangai keras, disiplin, dan perfeksionis ini mengundurkan diri dari dunia militer atas kehendak pribadi. Biarpun dia dikenal sebagai orang paling galak seperusahaan, dia akan melunak jika sudah berhadapan dengan sekretarisnya. Dia juga bersahabat baik dengan Honda Kiku yang bekerja sebagai office boy dan memiliki seorang kakak yang telah merosot jabatannya jauh menjadi office boy pula karena sesuatu hal.

* * *

Tiba-tiba pintu kantor terketuk tiga kali dari luar.

"Masuk!" perintah Ludwig tegas.

Seorang pria berambut pirang kusam bermata zamrud dengan alis luar biasa tebal masuk membawa setumpuk dokumen yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian, ia tutup pintunya dengan kaki kiri dan menaruh tumpukan dokumen itu di atas meja kerja Ludwig.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, ini laporan keuangan bulanan dari setiap departemen. Oh iya. Saya juga membawa beberapa titipan dokumen dari Bos Besar untuk anda," lapornya. "Banyak sekali, bahkan saya tidak bisa membuka pintu kantor bapak barusan," keluhnya kemudian.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibawahnya yang sedang push-up, pria beralis tebal itu pun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, "RASAIN TUH, KODOK! Aku bilang apa kemarin?! Jangan meleng aja dari kerjaan! Baru tau rasa kan?! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_Arthur Kirkland (23)_**

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Bendahara Umum ini berdarah Inggris asli, dan (katanya) memiliki hubungan keluarga tak langsung dengan Queen Elizabeth II. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai gentleman meski lidahnya tajam bahkan kadang tak mengerti sopan santun telah mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia orang yang keras kepala dan suka menyembunyikan perasaan (baca: gengsi) sehingga sering membuat orang lain salah persepsi. Francis Bonnefoy adalah saingan terberatnya. Arthur bersahabat baik dengan Alfred F. Jones—seorang presenter acara musik di perusahaan TV itu— meski tak jarang juga mereka terlibat adu mulut (?). Arthur mempunyai adik yang lebih muda 13 tahun darinya, berprofesi sebagai aktor cilik bernama Peter Kirkland. Namun, Peter hidup bersama pria Finlandia yang menjadi managernya.

* * *

"Kirkland, sudah cukup. Lalu kalau kau tidak bisa membuka pintu, siapa yang membukakan buat kamu?" tanya Ludwig pada Arthur.

Arthur masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "Oh, haha, Kiku yang membukakan."

"Orangnya mana?"

"Di luar. Tadinya, dia mau mengantar kopi dan wurst pesanannya bapak. Tapi karena dengar bapak marah-marah sama si kodok idiot ini dan saya juga harus segera menyerahkan tugas ke bapak, dia bilang saya duluan saja yang masuk," jelas Arthur.

"Kok tidak sekalian ke sini?" tanya Ludwig, dahinya mengerenyit.

"Sebelum dia masuk, pintunya sudah saya tutup. Dia masih di luar sekarang," jawab Arthur.

Ludwig menatapnya tajam.

"Saya mau kopi dan wurst saya sekarang. Bukakan pintunya sekarang atau saya tambah lagi tugas kamu buat bulan ini!"

"Eh? Tapi pak—"

"SATU!"

"I-Iyaaa! Iya, iya, iya!" Arthur segera meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Di depan, seorang pemuda oriental berseragam OB menunggu dengan wajah terlampau datar karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Francis lega melihat 'pintu neraka' yang terbuka. Dia berniat kabur dari ruangan, tapi naas. Bukannya berhasil keluar dari kantor manager, dia malah menabrak Kiku dan membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu oleng dan jatuh. Nampan dan seisinya pun terlepas dari genggamannya kemudian terjatuh diiringi suara pecahan cangkir porselen yang membuat seisi kantor HRD menatap ke depan pintu ruangan manager.

"Po-porselen yang mahal... Uh… Bonnefoy-san, tolong menyingkir dari saya... be-berat."

* * *

**_Honda Kiku_**

Pemuda kelahiran Jepang ini adalah salah satu office boy dari HetaTV. Wajahnya awet muda, tapi usianya jauh lebih tua dari pada Ludwig (dan tak ada yang tahu persis). Layaknya orang Jepang pada umumnya, ia terkenal rajin, jujur, dan sopan. Masalahnya, karena sifatnya itu dia sering dijadikan babu oleh karyawan kantor atau teman-temannya di pantry. Tapi… jangan sekali-sekali membuatnya marah.

* * *

"Bonnefoy-san, tolong..."

"Nanti saja… Badanmu enak juga buat ditidurin," gumam Francis, masih diatas Kiku. Wajah Kiku mulai membiru kekurangan oksigen, pipinya sempat menghangat setelah menyadari perkataan pria Perancis itu sedikit ambigu.

Ludwig menghela nafas panjang, kesal bukan main. Apalagi sekarang Kiku yang notabene bertubuh lebih kecil megap-megap seperti ikan koi yang mendekati maut dengan Francis yang menimpa diatasnya...

Tunggu dulu.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!? Kau sudah menumpahkan kopiku, SEKARANG MALAH TIDUR ENAK-ENAKAN DI ATAS _ANAK MALANG INI!? Kalau asmanya kambuh lagi, pokoknya **KAMU yang harus membayar biaya pengobatannya!" bentak Ludwig, lagi. Kini, dia menarik-narik Francis tepat di kerah bajunya agar mau menyingkir dari office boy emasnya.**_

"M-Maaf, Beilschmidt-sama. S-saya tidak punya asma," sahut Kiku membenarkan.

"Ve~! Kenapa kalian pada ribut, sih? Mengganggu karyawan yang lain lho, sampai-sampai Roderich pake headphone dan mendengarkan musik Chopin keras-keras! Daripada begitu, ayo kita buat pasta~!" celetuk seorang karyawan dari mejanya yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari pintu ruangan manager.

* * *

**_Feliciano Vargas (20)_**

Pemuda asal Venesia, Italia ini adalah Sekretaris Umum yang begonya setengah mati. Bagaimana pemuda berjiwa artistik ini masuk ke perusahaan ini masih misteri. Ia begitu bangga dengan makanan khas negaranya, pasta. Baginya tiada hari tanpa sepiring pasta. Pernah membuat seisi kantor berbau saus daging karena kebanyakan bawa pasta, sehingga membuat anjing, kucing, lalat, dan binatang liar lain masuk ke kantor dengan ganas. Feliciano memiliki kakak yang bernama Lovino Vargas yang bekerja sebagai kameramen.

* * *

Semua terdiam.

"Ve…?"

Lagi-lagi Ludwig menghela nafas kesal untuk entah keberapa kalinya dan membereskan dokumen yang diantarkan Arthur barusan. Arthur pun keluar dari kantor manager dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Sementara itu Francis masih duduk di atas Kiku.

"Bonnefoy-san, maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi… Apa Anda ingat apa yang harus Anda lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kiku. Kini, nadanya menjadi sedikit lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Saatnya saya untuk kabur! _Au revoir~!" F_rancis berlari-lari tergesa-gesa, tak sengaja kakinya menginjak tangan OB malang itu.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!" bentak Ludwig sambil menyusul Francis yang sudah jauh dari ruangannya. Sebelum terlambat, Feliciano menarik kaki Ludwig agar diamau mendengarkannya.

"Luddy, jangan pergi, ve~! Bagaimana dengan Kiku?!"

**_._**

**_= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =_**

**_._**

Seorang pemuda albino bermata merah berseragam OB memasuki _pantry _kantor dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya masing-masing memegang sebuah ember plastik dan sapu pel. Wajahnya begitu kusut, kedua mata rubinya menyipit kesal.

"Dasar Ruskii gak AWESOME! Udah bagus-bagus jadi Direktur Utama, eeh malah turun drastis jadi begini! Kalau si psycho gila gak AWESOME itu masih aja jadi CEO, bisa hancur media massa dunia!" rutuknya.

* * *

**_Gilbert Beilschmidt (29)_**

Kakak dari Ludwig Beilschmidt. Gilbert yang dulunya satu Direktur Utama perusahaan terpaksa turun pangkat karena alasan tertentu. Ia adalah individu narsis tingkat dewa, selalu menganggap dirinya orang yang paling hebat sedunia, sementara posisinya kini menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Gilbert hobi pergi ke bar setelah pulang atau libur kerja. Gilbert bersahabat akrab dengan Francis Bonnefoy dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, seorang presenter acara petualangan.

* * *

"Gimana kamu gak turun pangkat? Selama ini kerjaanmu cuma nyuruh-nyurihin orang doang!" celetuk seorang gadis asia berambut hitam sepunggung yang bersandar di konter dapur.

"Heh, Mei. Biarpun kamu nampar aku pake piring sekalipun, yang namanya Direktur Utama itu ngatur semua anak buahnya buat ngerjain apa yang harusnya dia kerjain!" balas Gilbert membela diri.

"Ya. Lalu kamu ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil minum bir sampe mabuk. Gak tanya."

* * *

**_Mei (21)_**

Mahasiswi kelahiran Taiwan yang bekerja sambilan sebagai OB di HetaTV. Ia adalah keponakan dari seorang pengusaha sukses asal Cina yang menjadi presenter acara bisnis di televisi itu. Diam-diam, Mei ada perasaan dengan Kiku.

* * *

Pintu _pantry _terbuka, memperlihatkan Kiku yang tengah membawa nampan dengan porselen pecah. Tangannya memerah bekas injakan satu-satunya pria genit di kantor beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gilbert menengok ke belakang dengan seringai khasnya, "Wah! Mukamu kusut amat, pendek. Nanti tambah jelek lho. Senyum gitu kek, tirulah orang yang paling _AWESOME di—"_

"Mukamu lebih kusut dari sononya!" hardik Mei dengan ketus, sukses membuat Gilbertcemberut.

Mei punmelihat Kiku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dan terkejut dengan kondisinya saat ini. "C-cangkirPak Galak kok pecah? Tanganmu kok merah gitu? Ah… Sini, aku bantu."

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot begitu, Mei-_san,"_

Kiku menaruh nampan itu di tempat pencucian piring. Mei langsung mengambil sapu tangan, lalu membasahinya dengan air. Setelah itu, ia memeras sapu tangan itu untuk dikompreskan ke tangan Kiku yang memerah. Pemuda oriental itu menahan sakit ketika kain membalut tangannya. Paling tidak ia bersyukur nyeri di tangannya hilang sedikit demi sedikit. "Terima kasih," ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum, membuat Mei tersipu malu.

Dari meja makan, Gilbert menatap kedua orang itu dengan heran. Bukannya cemburu, tapi ingin mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau ia lebih _AWESOME _dari kedua rekannya biarpun dirinya masih single_._

"Mei, bilang aja kamu mau pegang-pegang tangannya Kiku, dasar nggak _AWESOME__!"_ komentar Gilbert tajam.

Wajah Mei langsung menghangat karena panik mau membalas perkataan pemuda albino sok ini."GIL-bert Manusia GIL-a, bisa nggak kalau sehariii aja nggak ngeledek orang?! Gatel amat tuh mulut!"

"Nggak. Masalah buat lo?! Kau juga meledekku barusan!"

Mei benar-benar ingin membuang Gilbert ke tengah laut.

"Hoy!Gak usah pada berantem! Daripada berantem, Gilbert beliin aku sekaleng bir di toko luarsono sekarang!"

* * *

**_Mathias _****_Køhler (23)_**

Lahir dan dibesarkan di Copenhagen, Denmark, Mathias menjadi sosok pemuda yang penuh semangat masa muda. Memiliki pribadi narsis seperti Gilbert, namun lebih parah. Lelaki tinggi berambut pirang jegrak ini selalu menganggap dirinya seorang 'Raja'. Tentunya seorang 'Raja' selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan… bukan?

* * *

"Buset! Enak bener nyu—" belum sempat Gilbert menyelesaikan protesnya, sebuah ujung kapak entah dari mana sudah menyentuh sisi kanan lehernya. Pemuda albino itu menelan ludah, berkeringat dingin melihat raut wajah 'Sang Raja' yang murka.

"Heh, mau tahu sesuatu? Barusan aku ketemu sama 'sahabat lama'-ku bareng 'istrinya' yang lagi nganterin 'anaknya' buat _shooting sinetron nggak jelas. Lihat mukanya aku muak, tahu nggak?!" geram Mathias._

"Y-ya tapi j-jangan asal ngelampiasin di orang lain dong!" protes Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba Mathias menarik kerah Gilbert dan mendekatkan muka pria albino itu hingga lima senti di depan wajah murkanya, "TERSERAH POKOKNYA CEPETAN ATAU KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU!"

"IYA! IYA! IYA!" Melepaskan diri dari genggaman Mathias ia melangkah cepat keluar pantry sambil menggumam, "Rese amat jadi orang…"

Hening.

"Køhler-kun… Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kiku hati-hati. Takutnya pria Denmark yang masih tersulut emosi ini melayangkan kapak perang kakek buyutnya untuk memisahkan leher dari badannya.

Mathias mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu. Kalau saja si Oxenstierna sialan itu tidak kemari…"

Kiku ingat pepatah bijak mengatakan, jangan sekali-sekali mendekati orang marah. Paling tidak ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk mulai rutinitas masing-masing… bukan?

**_._**

**_= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =_**

**_._**

* * *

(A/N)

**Dark: **Okay... chapter introduction yang amburadul... ^^'a  
Kira-kira peristiwa apa saja yang bakal dialami karyawan-karyawan tercinta kita ini sehingga tetap terpandang "profesional" ya...?

**Vesavillius: **Btw, temen-temen readers boleh usul apa aja yang bakal mereka alami selama kerja. Silahkan kirim review atau PM ke kami~

**Dark: **Munculin bintang tamu? Okee. Request cerita tentang karyawan-karyawan ini? Boleeh~

Terima kasih buat temen-temen readers yang udah nyempet-nyempetin mampir + membaca fic geje ini ya! :D  
Apabila ada typo atau segala macam kekurangan yang lain mohon diberitahu ya, kami bersyukur banget dapet ilmu baru. Hehehe.

_and last, but not least... _Review please! :D


	2. Keluarga Kecil Bahagia (Nampaknya)

**Dark: **Err.. halo?

*dihajar massa* *dilempar sandal*

**Dark: **Waaaaaaaaa mohon maaf atas keterlambatannyaaaaa... QAQ  
**Vesavillius: **Dark bentar lagi ujian nasional, dan sekolahku gak henti-hentinya ngasih kerjaan yang kurang ajar banyaknya... -_-  
**Dark: **Well, yeah... itu bener. **Sekolah prioritas utama, **readers! Tapi uuuh masa2 kritis kenapa kau datang cepaaatt... T_T  
**Vesavillius: **Oh, dan mungkin kalau readers ga keberatan, silahkan cek chapter pertama, ada beberapa perubahan informasi tentang beberapa karakter. Tapi nggak ngubah plot, kok. :)

Sebelumnya, kami mohon maaf buat rekues dari beberapa readers yang gak sempet dimunculin di chapter ini... kami harap di chapter depan bisa dimunculin, deh... (kita udh bikin plotnya kok, heheheheh~)  
Semoga bisa curi2 waktu kali ya... *didepak*  
Dan... MAKASIH BANYAK atas reviewnya! Kami bener-bener nggak nyangka reaksinya +10! XDD

_Well then, on to the story!_

* * *

_**Office-SIAL-ly On Aired!**_

_**(baca: Officially On Aired!)**_

A Hetalia X Office Boy parody

Rating: T – buat jaga-jaga.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya-_sensei!_

Story: Dark Vesavillius

.

**^J^ ALL-STAR HETALIA~! ^J^**

_**WARNING:**_ AU, Human names, pairing hints, ngaco possibility dan OOC – positive. Sweden. Dan Hungary. Segala judul film yang ada dalam fic ini hanya pengawuran belaka. :B

_HetaTV adalah sebuah perusahaan televisi internasional yang telah berhasil menyiarkan berbagai tayangan kelas dunia. __Dalam acara hiburan pun mereka harus tetap profesional… kan?_

_._

_Please Enjoy_

.

.

**Episode #****2****: ****Hopeless Talk Show - Keluarga Kecil Bahagia (Nampaknya)**

Arthur Kirkland berjalan keluar dari kantornya dengan langkah lebar, kedua alis tebalnya bertautan satu sama lain. Bendahara Umum, kata bosnya. Kenapa malah dia yang justru meminta laporan keuangan dari tiap-tiap bendahara divisi layaknya rentenir rendahan? Lalu kemana semua anak buahnya? Baiklah, memang ada yang berhalangan tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Tapi kalau tidak salah dengar, salah satu dari mereka mohon ijin karena menemani neneknya yang sedang melahirkan.

Karena Arthur adalah seorang 'profesional_', _maka ia bersumpah akan menindaklanjuti ini… segera.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan lift, telunjuk tangannya menekan tombol naik. Pada saat itu juga seorang OBberjalan mendekat sambil membawa _vacuum cleaner, _raut wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk kurang lebih sama dengannya. Melihat rambut pirang jabrik yang entah bagaimana bisa benar-benar melawan gravitasi bumi itu, si pria Inggris langsung mengetahuinya.

"Køhler?"

Pemuda Denmark itu segera meringis dan menyapa, "Oh! Pagi, Mr. Kirkland!"

Dari awal mengenal Mathias Køhler, Arthur heran dengan kemampuan anak ini mengubah moodnya. "Mau pakai lift ini?"

"Ah, iya. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Tersenyum kecil, Arthur menjawab, "Saya rasa tidak."

"Makasih, Mr. Kirkland!" balas Mathias riang.

Tepat percakapan berhenti, bunyi 'ting' terdengar disusul dengan terbukanya pintu lift… menampakkan seorang anak berambut pirang berusia kurang lebih dua belas tahun beralis tebal mengenakan topi pelaut biru ditemani dua orang pria pirang, yang satu memiliki tinggi badan tidak jauh beda dengan Arthur sementara yang satu lagi berpostur tinggi besar dengan tatapan mata akuamarin tajam dibalik kacamatanya dan bibir membentuk garis lurus tegas. Arthur mencoba untuk tidak tersentak kaget pada pria itu, namun gagal.

"_Well, if it isn't my brother Jerk-Arthur!" _celetuk si bocah laki-laki sambil menyeringai sebelum pundaknya ditepuk keras oleh salah satu pria di belakangnya.

"Peter! Tidak sopan!"

"Kenapa sih, Mama Tino? Dia memang brengsek kok!" balas Peter.

Entah kenapa, ruangan ber-AC itu terasa lebih dingin sebelumnya. Semacam tekanan aneh menyelimuti kelima orang itu, yang sumbernya berasal dari dua pria lain yang sedang sibuk memelototi satu sama lain. Seakan-akan terpancar kilatan listrik diantara iris kebiruan mereka, membuat 'Mama Tino' dan Peter merinding.

"Berwald…" Mathias menggeram. Pria tinggi besar berkacamata itu hanya diam, kali ini pandangannya menggalak.

Akan tetapi satu-satunya pria Inggris di situ bereaksi lain. Bibirnya ditahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menganga lebar melihat satu orang tertentu diantara empat orang lain di hadapannya. "O-Ox… Oxenstierna…?"

Kedua pria itu membatalkan kompetisi mereka dan menatap sang Bendahara Umum dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan ribuan tanda tanya.

Mendadak Arthur melesat masuk dan berdiri diantara Berwald dan adiknya, lalu berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dibalik punggung sambil membusungkan dada ala _'gentleman'_. "H-Hei, Køhler. Ayo masuk. J-jadi ikut numpang lift ini, tidak?"

Mathias, terkejut dengan sikap atasannya barusan hanya tertawa canggung. "Uhh… Saya ambil tangga saja," ungkapya sebelum menjauh dari pintu lift yang menutup, bibirnya berkomat-kamit merutuki nama si pria Swedia.

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

Ini benar-benar detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun terbaik bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Berwald Oxenstierna. Aktor laga Swedia yang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya memerankan tokoh sedikit-bicara-banyak-bekerja. Berwatak asli yang tak jauh beda dengan kebanyakan aksinya di layar lebar. Kini tepat di depan matanya.

"M'f…?" Berwald bergumam, wajah dinginnya tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya terhadap pria Inggris sok gengsi itu.

"Serius deh, _Jerk-Arthur. _Kampungan, _desuyo_. Kalau mau minta tanda tangan sama Papa ngomong langsung aja kenapa, sih?!" gerutu Peter, risih.

Untung Tino sempat mencegah Arthur untuk menyembur balik adiknya. "Ehh, santai saja Mr. Kirkland," ujarnya sopan.

Maka sasaran semburan Arthur pun dialihkan pada si pria Finlandia, "Santai saja bagaimana, katamu? Mr. Väinämöinen, kalau dari awal kamu niat menjadi 'orang tua' anak ini, paling tidak ajarkan dia sopan santun!"

Sebuah telapak tangan besar menepuk pundak si Bendahara Umum, suara _bass_ menyusul setelahnya, "M'f… S'apa 'nda?"

"Ah-Oh! Y-ya… Perkenalkan, saya—"

"D-dia bukan siapa-siapa, Ber! S-sungguh! Ehm, dia Arthur Kirkland, temanku, yang juga kakak dari… Peter," potong Tino.

Pria Swedia itu menatap si pria Inggris dengan tatapan tajamnya, kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "J'di… Kau y'ng m'mbuang 'dikmu? S'ngg'h k'kak y'ng b'ik," singgungnya.

Arthur terkejut dengan pernyataannya, tak percaya seleb idolanya mengatakan hal macam itu di saat pertama kali bertatap muka. Dengan kaku, ia membalas, "M-membuangnya?! Eh, heheheh… j-jangan bercanda! Justru Peter yang—"

Peter menyela, "Buuuu! Jangan percaya _Jerk-Arthur, _Pa! Salah sendiri dia nyuekin aku terus, _desuyo_! Aku juga butuh hidup, _tauk!_"

"H-hei! Ayolah, kita takkan menghancurkan hari yang cerah, kan…?" lerai Tino kaku.

Berwald menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, bersandar pada tembok lift, menggumam, "… Unt'k j'wa y'ng s'pi…"

"Apa?"

"L'pak'n. B'cara t'ntang s'pan s'ntun P'ter, 'striku T'no s'dah m'lakuk'nnya."

"I-ISTRI?!" pekik Tino. "S-sejak kapan?!"

Berwald melirik pada Tino, "T'k l'ma l'gi. P'ter pun s'dah m'ngakuiny'."

"B-Ber—!"

Peter menambah, "Ayolah, Mama Tino sudah seperti ibu buatku! Papa Berwald juga layaknya ayah buatku, meski kita sama-sama dimanajeri Mama, _desuyo_! Hehehe!"

"P-Peter!"

Pandangan Arthur diarahkan ke pintu lift. Ia hanya mampu menelan ludah, kikuk. _Well, _sungguh keluarga kecil yang bahagia… betul?

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

Diatas panggung berdirilah seorang wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang panjang mengenakan baju wol _turtleneck _putih, berjaket kulit cokelat dengan kerah bulu, celana denim cokelat tuanya dan sepatu bot kulit krem membalut kedua kakinya yang ramping. Sabuk anyaman melingkar di pinggangnya, beberapa lonceng mini tergantung padanya. Kedua iris kehijauannya bersinar menatap kamera dan penonton di hadapannya, pancarannya makin cerah ketika sang produser mengacungkan jempol tanda studio sudah _on-air._ Musik pembuka yang familiar menggema, wanita muda ini pun merekahkan kedua lengannya, tersenyum gembira sebelum menyapa.

"Heta-Talk Show!"

Para penonton dalam studio pun membalas, _"Hetare-chikyuu!"_

* * *

_**Elizaveta Hedervary (24)**_

Wanita kelahiran Hungaria ini sudah berkiprah di dunia MC spesialis _entertaintment_ selama lima tahun. Istri Roderich Edelstein (salah satu karyawan HRD perusahaan) ini berperangai ramah dan terbuka sehingga banyak orang suka berinteraksi dengannya. Diam-diam, Elizaveta memiliki semacam ketertarikan tidak sehat terhadap laki-laki _gay_… Tapi rasanya dia sudah cukup profesional menutupi ketertarikannya ini agar tak disorot media ketika (kebetulan) bertemu atau melihat mereka… kan?

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar pemirsa semuanya~?" lanjut Elizaveta.

Penonton bersorak riang.

"Ah, bagus sekali kalau begitu! Nggak ada yang sariawan atau sakit gigi, kan? Soalnya kalau ada, mungkin kalian ngomongnya udah kaya' gini kali ya, 'B'ik-b'ik s'ja, k'kak~'. Hohoho~"

Penonton turut tertawa bersamanya.

"Ah sudah ah, saya bisa dibunuh _dia_ nanti_. _Okey!" Elizaveta menepuk kedua tangan sekali, "Tamu-_hetare _kita hari ini adalah cowok-cowok keren yang jagooo banget bermain peran. Yang pertama ini masih duduk di kelas tujuh sekolah menengah. Tapi meski masih kecil, dia dikenal dunia setelah memerankan tokoh Sea di film fantasi 'Aqua Magic'! Ini dia, Peter Kirkland!"

Sorak sorai penonton yang disertai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut kehadiran anak laki-laki bertopi pelaut dari balik panggung mengenakan kaos lengan panjang biru muda bergambar kapal pesiar, bercelana tigaperempat hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Ia melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum ke arah penonton dan kamera, berjalan dengan semangat mendekati sang pembawa acara.

Elizaveta memeluk Peter sejenak dan menyapa, "Selamat datang di Heta-Talk Show, Peter~!"

"Hehehe, makasih Kak Eliza!" balas Peter.

"Nah, ayo mari duduk dulu," Elizabeta mengajak Peter untuk duduk di pada salah satu sofa panjang yang disusun melingkar ke arah kamera. "Gimana nih, kabarnya?"

"Seneng banget, Kak Eliza!"

"Keren! Tepuk tangannya dulu, teman-teman~!" ujar Elizaveta disusul tepuk tangan penonton. "Ayo, Peter cerita ke pemirsa dunia. Yang bikin Peter seneng banget hari ini apa?"

Bocah dua belas tahun itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas sambil menyeringai kecil, "Hari ini… Peter masuk TV, _desuyo!_"

Serentak si pembawa acara bersama penonton tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, Peter menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kira-kira gimana rasanya jadi aktor?" Elizaveta bertanya, mulai masuk pada inti perbincangan.

"Awalnya capek, sih. Tapi terbiasa juga. Sisi lain, Peter udah lama banget pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya dikenal banyak orang. Akhirnya semangat terus, kak!"

"Ooh, begitu… Terus sekolahnya terhalang, nggak?"

"Enggak terlalu," Peter menggeleng. "Mama memberi Peter _homeschooling _kalau ada kontrak. Tapi, Mama juga nyuruh Peter buat tetap sekolah kalau nggak diminta akting. Biar punya banyak teman, katanya."

Elizaveta mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Lalu, gimana reaksi teman-temanmu yang tahu kalau kamu ini terkenal?"

"Ramah banget! Setiap hari disapa, sering juga minta tanda tangan di buku tulis mereka. Di klub drama, banyak yang minta Peter mengajari mereka akting. Meski begitu, cuma ada sedikit yang benar-benar jadi teman Peter..." balas Peter sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Hm… tapi Peter tetap senang, kan?"

"Iya, _desuyo!_" ucap Peter riang. "Habis, Mama selalu ada buat terus mendukung Peter! Eh, Papa juga kalau pas main ke rumah Mama. Juga Raivis, sahabatku!"

"Oke~ Kita beri _applause _dulu buat Peter!" seru Elizaveta disusul tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. "Nampaknya kesuksesan Peter tidak lepas dari cita-cita dan dukungan keluarganya. Dan sepertinya, keluarga Peter adalah keluarga yang… unik," wanita Hungaria itu tersenyum jahil. "Kira-kira gimana sih, rupa-rupa kedua 'orang tuanya' ini? Dan bagaimana peran-peran mereka? Ayo kita panggil sang 'Mama', manager dari Peter, Tino Väinämöinen!"

Musik ceria singkat mengiringi keluarnya seorang pria muda ramping asal Finlandia berwajah manis berblazer biru tua dengan kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan baju wol biru langit berkerah _turtleneck-_nya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru pucat dan sepatu kets putih. Tino melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah penonton dan kamera, senyum cerianya membawa kehangatan di studio ber-AC itu.

Elizaveta berdiri dari kursinya untuk menjabat tangan bintang tamu keduanya. "Hm~! Jadi ini, 'Mama-nya' Peter? Cukup manis juga, ya. Hehehe…"

Penonton tertawa, Tino meringis canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aduh, Mrs. Hedervary… tidak juga…" dia ini laki-laki, demi Tuhan, batinnya.

"Ahahaha! Baiklah, mari duduk dulu, Mr. Väinämöinen," tawar Elizaveta, Tino pun duduk di samping Peter dan Elizaveta kembali ke kursinya semula. "Kalau boleh penasaran, 'Mama'-nya Peter kok bisa cowok ya?"

Tawa penonton muncul kembali, Tino yang nampaknya sedikit tahu ke arah mana percakapan ini langsung menanggapi, "A-ah… gimana ya? Ceritanya panjang, lah. Ya, kalau mau jujur…" Tino menatap Peter sejenak meminta persetujuan hal berikutnya yang akan ia katakan tentang Peter, aktor cilik itu hanya tersenyum setuju, "Peter ini yatim piatu, hanya punya satu kakak. Sahabat saya pun mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Bakat Peter di dunia bermain peran sudah terlihat dari kecil, kata ibu panti asuhannya dulu. Sahabat saya, yang kebetulan juga aktor, melatih bakat Peter dan akhirnya jadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi karena jadwal dia lebih padat daripada Peter… ya, saya juga managernya, sih… dia sering menitipkannya pada saya."

"Ooh, begitu…" Elizaveta mengangguk-angguk. "Terus, gimana rasanya diminta mengurus anak orang lain?"

"Ya… saya hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik, sih. Sisi lain, sebelum ada Peter saya hidup sendirian. Dan setelah ada Peter," Tino tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Peter, "… rasanya jauh lebih hidup."

"Hebaat! Tepuk tangannya dong~!" komentar Elizaveta sebelum bertepuk tangan bersama para penontonnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Lalu gimana kalian berdua bisa, eng, saling koordinasi buat mengurus anak? Soalnya jujur aja nih, Peter kan lebih sering ditinggal sama ayah angkatnya."

"Yah… sahabat saya ini selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri menelepon kami, meskipun dengan bahasa yang, eng… singkat, padat, dan nggak jelas—ngomongnya, maksudnya. Logat Swedianya berat banget, tapi saya sendiri kaget kok bisa-bisanya paham apa yang dia bicarain, orang lain aja bilang dia ngomong mirip orang disumpelin kentang! Uh, kok malah keluar topik—_Well, _dia selalu tanya gimana kabarnya, sudah makan belum, gimana sekolah dan kegiatannya Peter, gimana kesehatan kalian, butuh uang untuk keperluan sekolah Peter tidak, dan macam-macam itu lah," Tino menjelaskan.

"Itulah Papa! Papa sering ngajak ngobrol Peter lewat telepon kalau Papa ada syuting, pas Papa pulang Papa selalu mengajak kami pergi piknik!" tambah Peter dengan senyum lebar.

"Waah, perhatian banget!" komentar Elizaveta. Mendadak sebuah pemikiran usil muncul, oh betapa senangnya hati sang pembawa acara hari ini. Dengan seringai jahilnya ia berkata, "Kok rasanya seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, ya…?"

"Yah, meski kami tidak ada hubungan darah, kami bertiga sudah menganggap ini sebuah keluarga," balas Tino, nampak tidak peka terhadap arah ungkapan wanita Hungaria di hadapannya.

"Aww! Harmonis sekali, pemirsa~!" ungkap Elizaveta dengan senyum jahilnya lagi dibarengi tepuk tangan penonton. "Sebuah keluarga takkan lengkap tanpa ada kehadiran figur 'ayah' di dalamnya. Bagaimana sosok figur 'ayah' yang telah membesarkan Peter menjadi aktor cilik? Jangan ke mana-mana, tetap di Heta-Talk Show!"

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

"Ck, bakal nggak _awesome_ nih."

"Ada apa, Beilschmidt-san?"

Gilbert dan Kiku sedang menonton acara _talk show_ yang disiarkan di lantai lima sana pada TV plasma lawas yang terletak di ujung ruang karyawan laki-laki di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Uh, sebelumnya maaf, Beilschmidt-san. Bukankah Anda ini tidak menyukai acaranya?" tanya Kiku.

"Presenternya yang aku nggak suka! Aku nonton ini karena bakal ada aktor laga _awesome_—meski nggak sebanding denganku—dari Swedia itu! Masalahnya gini…"

"Ya?"

"Dari profil-profilnya yang aku baca… dan gosip-gosip yang beterbaran—"

"Saya tidak menyangka Anda menyukai gosip-gosipan…" potong Kiku.

"NANTI DULU!" semprot Gilbert, membuat pria Jepang itu sedikit tersentak. "Katanya… si aktor itu punya hubungan spesial sama managernya sendiri yang lagi tampil di acara ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kamu tahu lah ini bakal ngarah ke mana! Inget, ini Elizaveta Hedervary! Kamu tahu lah kalau dia ini terobsesi sama cowok-cowok maho! Kalau dia sampai kelepasan, bisa **ANCUR** acaranya!" kata Gilbert menggebu-gebu.

Kiku menatap Gilbert, tertarik. "Oh ya?"

"Serius! Berwald Oxenstierna mengakuinya waktu konferensi pers Hollywood belum lama ini kalau dia maho!"

Gilbert seakan-akan melihat kilatan pada kedua mata rekan kerjanya. Pria Jepang berambut hitam itu kembali menatap layar, lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Rasanya… ini akan menarik."

Gilbert tidak menyangka itu menjadi tanggapan OB terbaik se-HetaTV. "Ehh, Kiku… kau tidak kembali ke pekerjaanmu…?"

"Kebetulan semua pekerjaan yang mungkin saya lakukan sudah diambil alih oleh rekan-rekan yang lain."

Sekilas pikiran menyeramkan muncul dalam benak Gilbert bahwa seorang Honda dan Hedervary akan melakukan 'kerja sama' dalam waktu dekat…

Mendadak pintu terbuka kasar, disusul suara khas rekan kerja terberisik mereka, "Aaah! Akhirnya selesai juga—He? Acara apa itu?" Wajah ceria Mathias berkerut dan berkerut, giginya bergemeretak, kedua tangannya mengepal gemas ketika pandangannya terarah pada layar kaca.

"Serius, deh. Masalahmu apa sih?! Seharian gak berhenti marah-marah!" ujar Gilbert.

"Masalahku?" Mathias menggeram, menoleh pada Gilbert, "Lihat cowok itu?"

"Berwald? Apa? Dia orang _awesome! _Meski masih kalah _awesome _denganku, sih."

"AWESOME PALA LO PEANG! Oxenstierna-sialan itu sudah mengambil karirku!"

Gilbert dan Kiku saling berpandangan.

Mathias terus mencerocos, "Aku heran, dari SMP, SMA, sampai sekarang aku mengenalnya, peran-peran tokoh utama yang keren itu selalu diberikan padanya! Apa bagusnya orang pendiem, nggak bisa senyum, ngomong kaya' orang sakit gigi—"

Gilbert semakin merasa ngeri. "Er… Mat? Kamu nggak ngehabisin bir di toko seberang, kan…?"

Kali ini Mathias mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya penuh penghayatan, "—apa bagusnya?! Ya, aku akui di klub-klub drama sewaktu sekolah memang kami berdua yang paling baik! Tapi kayaknya guru-guru pada bego semua! Nggak bisa merhatiin apa, gimana mimik mukanya?! Monoton! Dingin! Mana ekspresinyaaa?! Manaaaa?!"

Masih menatap Mathias, Gilbert meraih remot TV di dekatnya, mematikan tayangan sebelum memberi isyarat pada Kiku yang tak kalah ngeri melihat ocehan ekspresif laki-laki Dan itu untuk segera keluar ruangan. Lalu, melesatlah mereka keluar meninggalkan Mathias yang terus mengoceh layaknya orang gila.

"—Dan sekarang aku di sini jadi tukang bersih-bersih—WOI! _POKKERS! _KEMANA LO PADA!"

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

Setelah sederet iklan lewat, Elizaveta pun kembali membuka acaranya. "Nah, tamu ketiga kita adalah orang terpenting dalam 'keluarga' unik ini. Lahir di Stockholm, Swedia, dalam usia muda ia sudah membintangi berbagai teater, serial drama, juga film di tanah kelahirannya. Ia mulai dikenal dunia setalah memerankan tokoh Sven Bergström di film laga 'The Silencer'. Ini dia, Berwald Oxenstierna!"

Sorak sorai dua kali lebih meriah ketika sang bintang laga keluar dari balik panggung. Jas sepanjang lutut biru tua berkerah tinggi berkancing kuning keemasan yang ia kenakan membungkus kemeja putih dibaliknya, ujung hingga pertengahan betis celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan dimasukkan ke dalam sepasang sepatu bot kulit bertali putih. Ia menatap para penonton di balik kacamata dengan kedua iris biru kehijauannya yang tajam, sepintas senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya muncul bersama tangan kanan yang menyapa mereka membuat suasana makin meriah. Ia berjalan mendekati sang presenter sebelum dijabat kedua tangannya oleh si wanita Hungaria. Tatapan tajam dan wajah dinginnya sempat membuat Elizaveta kaget, namun dengan segera ia sembunyikan.

"Jadi… Bagaimana kabarmu, Berwald?"

Pria Swedia itu mengangguk, "B'ik."

"Uh, oke… Silahkan duduk?"

Berwald berjalan ke sofa dan duduk mengapit Peter. Kini, ketiga bintang tamu itu semakin mirip dengan figur keluarga idaman. Peter menyapa ayahnya, pria tampan berambut pirang berpostur tinggi besar itu pun membalasnya dengan merangkul anak angkatnya. Tino meringis, penonton mulai bersorak.

"Aseeek~!"

"Ciyeee~!"

"Satu anak cukup, bro!"

Elizaveta mengamati ketiga anggota 'keluarga' kecil itu dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk. Ia harus menahan tawa ketika melihat Tino yang semakin lama semakin kikuk. "Ceritanya… Keluarga seleb, nih?" celetuknya.

"Nggak juga tuh, kak!" balas Peter.

"T'no b'rbeda," tambah Berwald.

Elizaveta yang duduk di kursi presenter makin menyukai ini. Ia pun mencondongkan badannya ke depan, penasaran, "Oh ya...? Lalu apa?"

Masih dengan wajah dinginnya, sang aktor senior menjawab, "D'ya 'striku."

Tino memekik kaget, wajahnya merah padam. Sorak penonton, Elizaveta dengan ekspresi nakalnya dan seringai inosen di wajah kedua ayah-anak di hadapannya sungguh tidak membantu. Perasaannya campur aduk, di satu sisi ia ingin tertawa bersama, namun sisi lain ia merasa malu luar biasa. Maka, ia ambil bantal di balik punggungnya untuk dihantamkan tepat di wajah Berwald berkali-kali hanya untuk ditangkis dengan kedua lengan besarnya. Peter pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama Elizaveta dan para penonton. Namun, atmosfer humor di ruangan itu semakin lama semakin menghapus rasa malunya. Bibirnya makin lama membentuk senyuman, lalu merekah menjadi tawa yang menghentikan aksinya. Tino pun kembali duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menahan tawa dan malu yang masih tersisa, Tino berkata, "Haha—_Perkele! _Kurang ajar kau, Sve! Istrimu, istrimu! Istrimu dari Hong Kong?!"

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

Seorang mahasiswa Asia beralis tebal yang sedang membaca ensiklopedia bahan peledak di dalam perpustakaan kampus bersin cukup keras meskipun ia sudah menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu tidak sakit kan, Leon?" seorang pemuda berambut keperakan di sampingnya bertanya pelan.

"Tenang, Emil…" kata Leon. "Kaya'nya… Seseorang sedang membicarakanku, nih…"

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

_Santai, Elizaveta. Santai… Untuk kali ini jaga imej dulu, lah. Nanti kalau acara sudah selesai, kau boleh minta apapun sama mereka._

_Yeah. Apapun._

Paling tidak itu yang selalu disuarakan oleh logika si presenter Hungaria… meskipun semakin lama suaranya semakin tak terdengar.

Elizaveta pun kembali melanjutkan, "Baiklah, baiklah… Ayo kita kembali ke topik awal, oke? Um, Berwald?"

"Mm?"

"Tino tadi cerita kalau kamu yang mengadopsi Peter menjadi anak angkatmu, lalu melatihnya menjadi aktor. Kira-kira yang memotivasi apa, nih?"

Berwald berpikir (masih berada di muka dinginnya) sejenak lalu menjawab, "D'ya b'tuh or'ng tua."

"Oh?"

"Aku punya kakak," sambung Peter, wajahnya masam, "Tapi dia selalu nyuekin aku. Dia nggak percaya sama kemampuanku."

Berwald mengangguk. "Ya, k'kaknya m'mang k'rang b'rtangg'ng j'wab. S'ya j'ga p'nasar'n bag'mana r'sany' p'nya 'nak… T'rny'ta t'dak b'ruk j'ga…"

"Tapi, mengingat kau adalah aktor, Berwald, bagaimana kamu mengatur jadwal antara pekerjaan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Peter?"

"J'stru 'tu tant'ngannya. K'dang s'ya b'wa d'ya k' t'mpat s'ting..."

"Aku lihat gimana Papa akting! Keren banget! Apalagi pas adegan yang ada _parkour-_nya! Itu yang bikin aku pingin jadi aktor seperti Papa!" tambah Peter riang. "Teman-teman Papa Berwald juga baik-baik. Sesekali aku diajarin cara akting, dilihatin gimana persiapannya dan macam-macamnya!"

"Terus, kapan Peter kamu latih, Berwald?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Mm…" Berwald menatap anak angkatnya dan berkata dengan wajah galak, "S'lama d'ya t'dak t'rpaku p'da TV, k'mput'r dan Pl'ystation. M'repotk'n."

"T-tapi Sve, anak-anak punya waktunya sendiri, kan?" sanggah Tino. Berwald menoleh padanya masih dengan wajah sangarnya, membuat pria Finlandia itu gemetar.

"P'ter y'ng m'nta j'di akt'r. D'ya h'rus t'nggung j'wab at's apa y'ng d'ya p'lih," balas Berwald.

Tino mengeluh, "Berwaald, aku tahu itu. Tapi dia ini masih dua belas tahun. Wajarlah kalau dia masih suka main _game. _Lagipula, anak-anak umur segitu sebaiknya dibekali pengetahuan dahulu sebelum terjun ke dunia kerja, makanya itu dia sekolah."

"Or'ng d' m'sa globalis'si s'kar'ng h'rus kons'st'n d'ngan c'ta-c'tanya s'jak k'cil, 'istriku, ag'r d'ya leb'h siap m'ngh'dapi p'rk'mbang'n zam'n y'ng b'sa m'mpengaruhi pola p'kirnya."

Tino menyilangkan kedua tangannya, membalas, "Sebentar. Bukannya pola pikir itu nggak harus dari pekerjaan, kan? _Game _masa sekarang itu kreatif, itu mengajarkan anak bagaimana cara berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah. Dan Sve, aku bukan istrimu."

"Oh y'? Itup'n k'lau k'ta d'mpingi d'ya. K'lau t'dak d'awasi, d'ya b'sa m'lupakan w'ktu b'lajarnya," tantang Berwald, juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya yang dibusungkan, membuatnya tampak jauh menyeramkan.

Sementara itu, Peter bingung ingin memihak yang mana. "Uh… Papa? Mama?"

"Tidak, aku percaya padanya. Meskipun Peter sering bolos untuk syuting, nilainya tidak ada yang merah."

"Mama Tino…?"

"K'hidupan y'ng s'benarny' itu ada d' dunia k'rja, Tino."

"Papa Berwald…?"

"Tapi Peter masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan itu, Berwald."

Kedua 'pasutri' itu berdebat semakin hangat, mampu menyihir seluruh penonton bahkan kru TV untuk ikut berdebat dengan siapapun yang ada di sebelahnya. Namun, Elizaveta yang awalnya juga terbawa suasana sadar diri. Ia ingat akan suatu hal yang akan dia lakukan, dan ia takkan kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Maka diam-diam ia ambil iPhone yang ada di saku celananya dan merekam perdebatan 'keluarga' seleb yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan perdebatan sepasang pengantin yang belum lama memiliki anak membahas masa depan bayi tercintanya. Untung ini acara direkam, kalau dirinya sampai ketangkap kamera… bisa diatur, kan?

_**.**_

_**= = Office-SIAL-ly On Aired! = =**_

_**.**_

* * *

Oh yeah... sungguh profesional...

Di blog-nya Himaruya-san bilang kalau Sweden, meski mukanya serem, sebenarnya dia _playful _dan suka berdebat.

Tentang_ 'pokkers' _(Danish) dan _'perkele'_ (Finnish)..._ Don't try this at home. EVER._

**Dark: **BeTeWe, kami tetep nerima usulan-usulan dari readers tentang yg bakal muncul di episode2 depan... mungkin juga plotnya? XD  
**Vesavillius: **Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca~ :3  
**Dark: **Dan readers kalau gak keberatan, mohon do'anya buat saya yang mau menghadapi ujian nasional besok April... Aku harap bisa lulus dengan memuaskan, masuk universitas idaman, dan kembali berkarya~! :D

Terima kasih dan REVIEW~! :D


End file.
